cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Via col vento
|linguaoriginale= Inglese |titoloalfabetico= Via col vento |annoproduzione= 1939 |durata = 222 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1,37:1 |nomegenere= Drammatico |nomeregista= Victor Fleming |nomesoggetto= Margaret Mitchell |nomesceneggiatore= Sidney Howard |nomeproduttore= David O. Selznick |produttoreesecutivo= |produttoreassociato= |casaproduzione= Selznick International Pictures e Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer |distribuzioneitalia= CIC Video (1977) |nomestoryboard= |nomeartdirector= |nomecharacterdesign= |nomemechadesign= |nomeanimatore= |nomeattori= *Thomas Mitchell: Gerald O'Hara *Barbara O'Neill: Ellen O'Hara *Vivien Leigh: Rossella O'Hara *Evelyn Keyes: Susele O'Hara *Ann Rutherford: Carreen O'Hara *George Reeves: Stuart Tarleton *Fred Crane: Brent Tarleton *Hattie McDaniel: Mammy *Oscar Polk: Pork *Butterfly McQueen: Prissy *Victor Jory: Jonas Wilkerson *Everett Brown: Big Sam *Howard Hickman: John Wilkes *Alicia Rhett: India *Leslie Howard: Ashley Wilkes *Olivia de Havilland: Melania Hamilton *Rand Brooks: Carlo Hamilton *Carroll Nye: Franco Kennedy *Clark Gable: Rhett Butler *Laura Hope Crews: Zia 'Pittypat' Hamilton *Eddie Anderson: Uncle Peter *Harry Davenport: Dr. Meade *Leona Roberts: Mrs. Meade *Jane Darwell: Mrs. Merriwether *Ona Munson: Belle Watling *Paul Hurst: Yankee Deserter *Isabel Jewell: Emmy Slattery *Cammie King: Bonnie Blue Butler *Eric Linden: Amputation Case *J.M. Kerrigan: Johnny Gallagher *Ward Bond: Tom - Yankee Captain *Jackie Moran: Phil Meade *Cliff Edwards: Reminiscent Soldier *L. Kemble-Cooper: Bonnie's Nurse in London *Yakima Canutt: Renegade *Marcella Martin: Cathleen Calvert *Louis Jean Heydt: Hungry Soldier Holding Beau Wilkes *Mickey Kuhn: Beau Wilkes *Olin Howland: A Carpetbagger Businessman *Irving Bacon: Corporal *Robert Elliott: Yankee Major *William Bakewell: Mounted Officer *Mary Anderson: Maybelle Merriwether *Eric Alden: Rafe Calvert (non accreditato) *John Arledge: Soldato morente (non accreditato) *Roscoe Ates: Soldato convalescente (non accreditato) *Trevor Bardette: Minor Role (non accreditato) *Lennie Bluett: Yankee Soldier in Shantytown / Townsperson (non accreditato) *Ralph Brooks: Gentleman at Twelve Oaks Barbecue (non accreditato) *Daisy Bufford: Housemaid at Evening Prayers (non accreditata) *Ann Bupp: Minor Role (non accreditata) *James Bush: Gentleman (non accreditato) *Ruth Byers: Housemaid at Evening Prayers (non accreditata) *Gary Carlson: Beau Wilkes (non accreditato) *Horace B. Carpenter: Atlanta Citizen (non accreditato) *Louise Carter: Bandleader's Wife (non accreditata) *Shirley Chambers: Belle's Girl (non accreditata) *Eddy Chandler: Sergeant at Hospital (non accreditato) *Wallis Clark: Poker-Playing Captain (non accreditato) *Frank Coghlan Jr.: Collapsing Soldier (non accreditato) *Billy Cook: Boy with tears in his eyes when death rolls read (non accreditato) *Gino Corrado: Minor Role (non accreditato) *Martina Cortina: Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (non accreditata) *Luke Cosgrave: Bandleader (non accreditato) *Kernan Cripps: Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (non accreditato) *Patrick Curtis: Bambino di Melania (non accreditato) *Ned Davenport: Jewel Collector at Bazaar (non accreditato) *Yola d'Avril: Belle's Girl (non accreditata) *Lester Dorr: Minor Role (non accreditato) *Phyllis Douglas: Bonnie Blue Butler - Age 2 (non accreditata) *Joan Drake: Hospital Nurse (non accreditato) *F. Driver: Housemaid at Evening Prayers (non accreditata) *Edythe Elliott: Moglie del Generale (non accreditata) *Susan Falligant: Minor Role (non accreditata) *Richard Farnsworth: Soldato (non accreditato) *Frank Faylen: Soldier Aiding Dr. Meade (non accreditato) *Kelly Griffin: Bonnie Blue Butler as Newborn (non accreditato) *George Hackathorne: Wounded Soldier in Pain (non accreditato) *C. Hamilton: Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (non accreditato) *Evelyn Harding: Cancan Girl (non accreditata) *Inez Hatchett: Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (non accreditata) *Jean Heker: Hospital Nurse (non accreditata) *Ricky Holt: Figlio di Melania (non accreditato) *Shep Houghton: Southern Dandy (non accreditato) *Si Jenks: Yankee on Street (non accreditato) *Tommy Kelly: Boy in Band (non accreditato) *Emmett King: Ospite party (non accreditato) *W. Kirby: Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (non accreditato) *Timothy J. Lonergan: Ospite party (non accreditato) *Margaret Mann: Woman Writing Letter at Atlanta Church Hospital (non accreditata) *William McClain: Old Levi (non accreditato) *George Meeker: Poker-Playing Captain (non accreditato) *Charles Middleton: Townsperson with stove pipe hat (non accreditato) (non confermato) *Alberto Morin: Rene Picard (non accreditato) *Adrian Morris: Carpetbagger Orator (non accreditato) *Lee Murray: Drummerboy (non accreditato) *H. Nellman: Yankee Soldier in Shantytown (non accreditato) *David Newell: Cade Calvert (non accreditato) *Naomi Pharr: Housemaid at Evening Prayers (non accreditata) *Lee Phelps: Barista (non accreditato) *Jolane Reynolds: Cancan Girl (non accreditata) *Marjorie Reynolds: Guest at Twelve Oaks (non accreditata) *Suzanne Ridgeway: Cancan Girl (non accreditata) *Louisa Robert: Minor Role (non accreditata) *Azarene Rogers: Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (non accreditata) *Scott Seaton: Guest at Birthday Party (non accreditato) *Tom Seidel: Tony Fontaine (non accreditato) *Terry Shero: Fanny Elsing (non accreditato) *William Stack: Prete (non accreditato) *William Stelling: Returning Veteran (non accreditato) *Harry Strang: Tom's Aide (non accreditato) *Dirk Wayne Summers: Youngest Boy in Band (non accreditato) *Emerson Treacy: Minor Role (non accreditato) *Phillip Trent: Gentleman / Bearded Confederate on Steps of Tara (non accreditato) *Julia Ann Tuck: Bonnie at Six Months (non accreditata) *Tom Tyler: Commanding Officer During Evacuation (non accreditato) *Dale Van Sickel: Gentleman at Twelve Oaks Barbecue (non accreditato) *E. Alyn Warren: Frank Kennedy's Clerk (non accreditato) *Blue Washington: Renegade's Companion (non accreditato) *Rita Waterhouse: Girl in Blue Dress (non accreditata) *John Joseph Waterman Jr.: New Born Baby Boy (non accreditato) *Dan White: Undetermined Minor Role (non accreditato) *Sarah Whitley: Housemaid at Twelve Oaks (non accreditata) *Ernest Whitman: Carpetbagger's Friend (non accreditato) *Guy Wilkerson: Wounded Card Player (non accreditato) *Zack Williams: Elijah (non accreditato) *John Wray: Prison Gang Overseer (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatorioriginali= |nomedoppiatoriitaliani= *Lydia Simoneschi: Rossella O'Hara *Emilio Cigoli: Rhett Butler *Sandro Ruffini: Ashley Wilkes *Renata Marini: Melania Hamilton *Maria Saccenti: Mami *Mario Besesti: Gerald O'Hara *Tina Lattanzi: Ellen O'Hara *Giuseppe Rinaldi: Stuart Tarleton *Gianfranco Bellini: Brent Tarleton *Zoe Incrocci: Prissy *Gualtiero De Angelis: Franco Kennedy *Adolfo Geri: Carlo Hamilton *Giovanna Cigoli: Sig. Carolina Meade *Giovanna Scotto: Bella Watling |titoliepisodi= |nomefotografo= Ernest Haller e Lee Garmes (non accreditato) |nomemontaggio= Hal C. Kern |nomeeffettispeciali= R.D. Musgrave (non accreditato) e Lee Zavitz (non accreditato) |nomemusicista= Max Steiner |temamusicale= |nomescenografo= William Cameron Menzies |nomedialoghista= |nomecostumista= Walter Plunkett |nometruccatore= Sydney Guilaroff (non accreditata), Ben Nye (non accreditato), Hazel Rogers (non accreditata), Paul Stanhope (non accreditato) e Monte Westmore (non accreditato) |nomesfondo= |nomepremi= *8 Oscar 1940: miglior film, miglior attrice (Vivien Leigh), miglior attrice non protagonista (Hattie McDaniel), miglior scenografia, miglior fotografia, miglior regista, miglior montaggio, miglior sceneggiatura non originale * 2 Oscar speciali: Oscar alla conquista tecnica per Don Musgrave e Oscar alla carriera per William Cameron Menzies |nomeprequel= |nomesequel= }} Via col vento è un film del 1939, diretto da Victor Fleming. Trama L'inizio Sud degli Stati Uniti, 1861. Il film narra la vita spensierata e mondana di due ricche famiglie di possidenti terrieri, gli O'Hara, nella loro proprietà "Tara", e i Wilkes nella vicina tenuta de "Le Dodici Querce". Un giorno la figlia maggiore degli O'Hara, Rossella, è a colazione con i fratelli Stuart e Brent Tarleton, i quali le comunicano che Ashley Wilkes ha intenzione di sposare la propria cugina Melania Hamilton. Rossella prende molto male la notizia, essendo anche lei innamorata perdutamente di Ashley e convinta di essere ricambiata. Poco dopo Rossella va incontro al padre, che le comunica che i Wilkes hanno intenzione di dare una festa e le conferma la notizia dell'imminente matrimonio tra Ashley e Melania; Rossella rimane sconvolta e decide di rivelare ad Ashley il suo sentimento per lui, convinta che questo lo convincerà a cancellare le nozze. Rossella va alla festa e si comporta in modo molto esuberante, attirandosi le simpatie dei ragazzi e le antipatie delle ragazze, invidiose del suo successo con gli uomini; durante il riposo dopo pranzo le donne vanno a dormire, ma Rossella si alza dal letto e decide di andare a cercare Ashley per comunicargli il suo amore. Lo trova insieme a tutti gli altri uomini, mentre questi sono intenti a discutere di politica. La minaccia del governo federale di imporre le regole della società industriale e di abolire la schiavitù, fonte di manodopera a basso costo per la coltivazione del cotone, incita gli animi idealisti dei giovani del Sud ad abbracciare l'idea di una guerra di secessione. Un noto e scaltro avventuriero di Charleston, Rhett Butler, avverte tutti i partecipanti alla discussione della superiorità di mezzi degli Stati nordisti: egli, infatti, è stato negli Stati del Nord e fa notare a tutti che il Sud è totalmente sprovvisto di fabbriche di cannoni e munizioni; inoltre, la maggior parte dei campi coltivabili vengono destinati al cotone e ad altri beni secondari, non al cibo, e quindi i nordisti con le loro forti navi da guerra potrebbero, bloccando i porti, tagliare i rifornimenti a tutto il Sud. La maggior parte degli uomini prende le parole di Butler come un'offesa alla patria, e l'orgoglio impedisce a tutti di ascoltare i saggi consigli dell'uomo, che ha fama di rinnegato. Butler esce dalla sala della riunione; Ashley lo segue per dovere d'ospitalità e, nel cercare di raggiungere Rhett, si imbatte in Rossella, che lo porta in una stanza e gli comunica il suo affetto. Lui, però, risponde che pur volendo molto bene a Rossella intende sposare ugualmente Melania; udito questo, Rossella va su tutte le furie e, dopo l'uscita di Ashley dalla stanza, lancia un vaso contro il muro, rompendolo. In quel momento si accorge che Rhett Butler era nascosto dietro il divano e che ha sentito tutta la conversazione. Pochi minuti dopo arriva la notizia che la guerra di secessione è cominciata: la migliore gioventù del Sud corre ad arruolarsi. Rossella riceve la proposta di matrimonio di Carlo Hamilton, fratello di Melania, e, sebbene non innamorata di lui, accetta per poter rimanere vicino ad Ashley. Poco dopo il doppio matrimonio, i due mariti partono per la guerra. La guerra La guerra tanto desiderata finalmente arriva: Ashley è partito ma, dopo un iniziale successo del Sud, la tragica realtà sconvolge le speranze dei sudisti. Nel frattempo Rhett, sfruttando le sue conoscenze e la sua audacia, diventa uno tra gli uomini più ricchi del Sud, forzando il blocco nordista con le sue navi e rifornendo di provviste gli Stati confederati. Le truppe nemiche avanzano inesorabilmente e le perdite sono sempre più gravi; uno dei caduti in guerra è proprio il marito di Rossella. Rimasta vedova, Rossella si trasferisce ad Atlanta , dove vive Melania con la zia, nella speranza di poter vedere Ashley. La situazione precipita quando l'esercito nordista si appresta ad assediare la città, proprio quando Melania sta per dare alla luce un figlio. Rossella si vede costretta controvoglia ad accudire i soldati feriti e – per una promessa fatta ad Ashley – a vegliare su Melania. Quando ormai la città è nel caos, Rhett porta in salvo le due donne attraversando la stazione in fiamme. Sulla strada per Tara, Rhett le abbandona con l'intenzione di arruolarsi nell'esercito sudista, anche se la guerra è ormai praticamente persa, e dichiara finalmente il suo amore per Rossella, ma questa, ancora innamorata di Ashley, respinge il suo bacio appassionato. Giunta a casa, Rossella trova il suo vecchio mondo distrutto: la povertà più assoluta, la madre morta e il padre malato di mente. Rossella assume il ruolo di capofamiglia e gestisce tutte le attività lavorative a Tara: questo le procura l'odio della sorella Susele per via dei modi con cui obbliga tutti a lavorare fino allo stremo, nonostante la stessa Rossella fatichi ininterrottamente per cercare di guadagnare quei pochi soldi necessari ad andare avanti. Finalmente un giorno Gerald O'Hara, il padre di Rossella, torna a casa dopo essere stato in città e comunica a tutti che la guerra è finita: il Sud si è arreso. Nella disperazione generale Rossella ha l'intuizione di piantare più cotone, prevedendo un immediato rialzo del prezzo. La ricostruzione Nonostante l'intuizione di Rossella, le tasse imposte dai nordisti sono altissime e il commercio di cotone, sebbene redditizio, non le consente di riprendere il suo vecchio stile di vita; le consente però di sfamarsi, tanto che permette a Melania di rifocillare tutti i reduci che ritornano affamati dal fronte. Tra questi un giorno arriva anche Ashley, che comincia a collaborare lavorando a Tara. Poco tempo dopo muore Gerald O'Hara ma Rossella ha altro a cui pensare: per via di una nuova fortissima tassa imposta dai nordisti, infatti, rischia di perdere l'intera proprietà. Rossella si rende conto di non essere in grado di procurarsi il denaro in tempo e decide di andare a trovare Rhett Butler, agli arresti come prigioniero di guerra; inizialmente Rossella finge di non avere problemi e di essere andata da Rhett solo per fargli una visita, ma egli è più furbo di quanto Rossella immagini e intuisce in breve la verità. Tuttavia non è in grado di aiutarla, poiché il suo denaro è depositato all'estero. Tornando dalla prigione, Rossella e Mami, la sua schiava nutrice, si imbattono in Franco Kennedy, il fidanzato di Susele, e vengono a sapere che ha aperto un negozio e una segheria che gli hanno consentito di mettere da parte una piccola fortuna. Nella sua ambizione, Rossella sposa il fidanzato della sorella con l'intenzione di impadronirsi dei suoi soldi per pagare le tasse e sfrutta la segheria per arricchirsi, facendo affari anche con gli stessi nordisti. Si illude di essere ancora innamorata del malinconico Ashley, che però resta fedele a Melania e preferisce ricordare il mondo romantico dell'anteguerra. Ancora una volta, però, Rossella rimane vedova, perché il marito cade in uno scontro a fuoco per un regolamento di conti. Anche Ashley resta ferito, ma viene salvato dal provvidenziale intervento di Rhett, di cui Rossella continua a diffidare. Il terzo matrimonio Rhett, ricchissimo e innamorato, riesce finalmente a sposare Rossella; i due hanno una figlia, Diletta, che però non fa altro che mettere in evidenza le difficoltà psicologiche della madre (durante un sogno si lamenta di cercare qualcosa nella nebbia e non ha ancora dimenticato il suo ideale di sempre: Ashley). Questa situazione è ormai diventata un'ossessione per Rhett, il cui sincero sentimento è messo a dura prova dai pettegolezzi e dall'atteggiamento capriccioso e indifferente di Rossella. Il dramma culmina con la morte di Diletta, dovuta ad una caduta da cavallo, e con la morte di Melania, che prima di spirare ricorda a Rossella l'amore che Rhett prova per lei. Quando Ashley, alla fine, confessa che Melania era il suo unico sogno che non fosse stato distrutto dalla realtà, Rossella si rende conto di aver amato un'illusione, e che Rhett era probabilmente il suo vero, inconsapevole, amore. Ma è ormai troppo tardi: stanco dei suoi capricci, Rhett la lascia sulla porta di casa, rispondendo alla domanda di Rossella: «''Se te ne vai, che sarà di me?''» con la frase: Altrettanto memorabile è la frase conclusiva, pronunciata da Rossella tra le lacrime, che riassume la complessità di un personaggio romantico quale quello di Rossella O'Hara: La lavorazione L'idea L'idea di trarre un film dal popolarissimo romanzo di Margaret Mitchell venne al produttore David O. Selznick, questi condusse una lunga trattativa e alla fine riuscì ad acquistare i diritti dall'autrice per la somma record di 50.000 dollari, subito dopo propose alla Warner Brothers di aiutarlo nella produzione, ma a causa di alcuni strascichi sulle scelte degli attori questo accordo andò a monte: Selznick scelse alla fine, contro il parere dei suoi collaboratori, di produrre in proprio il film, e trovò un accordo con la Metro Goldwyn Mayer per la distribuzione in cambio di una percentuale sui profitti. Selznick cominciò a preparare il film insieme a George Cukor; la coppia impiegò più di un anno per preparare tutto il necessario alle riprese. Le prime scene vennero girate a partire dal 10 dicembre del 1938 ma vennero subito sospese per via del Natale; di fatto le riprese vere e proprie cominciarono il 26 gennaio 1939. Il produttore era talmente concentrato sulla realizzazione del film, da "invadere" costantemente il set durante le riprese obbligando registi, attori e sceneggiatori ad assecondare ogni suo capriccio. Non a caso durante la lavorazione molti membri dello staff furono licenziati o si dimisero e i loro ruoli furono riassegnati. Sceneggiatura thumb|150 px|left|Sidney Howard, principale autore della sceneggiatura La sceneggiatura del film è una delle parti più travagliate; dopo aver acquistato i diritti del libro, Selznick iniziò a scriverla personalmente. Alla fine venne accreditata nei titoli di testa a Sidney Howard che di fatto ne è il principale autore; questi per completarla senza le interruzioni di Selznick fu costretto a risiedere per un breve periodo di tempo al di fuori degli Stati Uniti. In realtà oltre al produttore e ad Howard vi misero le mani altri 8 sceneggiatori (tra cui gli scrittori Francis Scott Fitzgerald e Ben Hecht non accreditati) tra sostituti e collaboratori che vennero cambiati prima e durante le riprese con una velocità che spaventava tutto il resto del cast, alcuni di questi dieci sceneggiatori lavorarono infatti solo pochi giorni tuttavia vennero consistentemente retribuiti. Howard venne pagato circa 2.000 $ a settimana (per un totale di 84.834 $) e non vide mai l'opera finita perché morì il 23 agosto 1939, quando il film era in sala montaggio. Alla fine per pagare tutti i 10 sceneggiatori il produttore spese complessivamente 126.000 $, se si sommano a questi i 50.000 $ pagati per i diritti all'autrice Selznick spese 176.000 $ senza avere ancora in mano neanche un metro di pellicola. Casting Clark Gable Quando Selznick propose il film alla Warner Bros, i due principali candidati ad interpretare le parti di Rossella e Rhett erano Bette Davis ed Errol Flynn. I due, tuttavia, erano poco tempo prima venuti a lite e mal si sopportavano: Selznick avrebbe dovuto cambiare almeno uno dei due, ma poi gli accordi con la WB saltarono e Selznick fu costretto a ripiegare altrove. Una volta accordatosi con la MGM Selznick rimase indeciso se contattare Clark Gable o Gary Cooper, ma quando quest'ultimo rispose affermando: il produttore non ebbe più dubbi e assegnò la parte a Clark Gable senza indugiare; la MGM fu d'accordo fin dall'inizio e Gable venne scritturato. In quel periodo Gable stava divorziando da Ria Langham e la moglie voleva 400.000 dollari per concedere il divorzio al marito; questi, tuttavia, non era in grado di pagare una somma così alta tutta insieme, ma alla fine ricevette come compenso 400.000 per il divorzio, più 120.000 dollari per sé. Vivien Leigh Molto più complicata e travagliata è stata la scelta per l'attrice che doveva interpretare Rossella. Furono provinate circa 1400 attrici, tra cui Paulette Goddard, Susan Hayward, Katharine Hepburn, Carole Lombard, Jean Arthur, Tallulah Bankhead, Norma Shearer, Barbara Stanwyck, Joan Crawford, Lana Turner, Joan Fontaine e Loretta Young; al momento dell'inizio delle riprese nel dicembre 1938 non si aveva ancora un nome definitivo e si dovette cominciare senza la protagonista. In mezzo a questo elenco di star hollywoodiane la parte venne assegnata alla sconosciuta Vivien Leigh; questa ottenne un provino quando venne presentata quasi per caso al fratello del produttore, Myron Selznick, mentre si girava la scena dell'incendio di Atlanta. Alla fine rimasero in lizza due attrici: Paulette Goddard e appunto Vivien Leigh. Una leggenda vuole che la Goddard perse il ruolo perché non riuscì a dimostrare di essere realmente sposata a Charlie Chaplin, con cui conviveva, e questo per il moralista e capo della MGM Louis B. Mayer era del tutto inaccettabile. Nemmeno Vivien Leigh era sposata e conviveva con Laurence Olivier, ma a differenza della Goddard la storia non era nota al grande pubblico e per questo ottenne la parte e 25.000 dollari. I due si sposarono comunque poco tempo dopo, il 31 agosto 1940 come promesso a Mayer. Altri componenti La selezione per scritturare Ashley (Leslie Howard) non creò grossi problemi perché Howard era già sotto contratto con la MGM e la sua convocazione fu gradita al produttore e fu subito scartata l'idea iniziale di scritturare Randolph Scott; viceversa per il ruolo di Melania Selznick contattò Olivia De Havilland, sotto contratto con la WB. La De Havilland voleva la parte e cercò in tutti i modi di convincere Jack Warner (il presidente della WB) a lasciarla libera per questa occasione, alla fine fu la moglie di Warner (amante del libro e ammiratrice della De Havilland) a convincere il marito a lasciare libera l'attrice. Per il ruolo di Mami venne eseguito un casting; i giochi sembrarono fatti quando Eleanor Roosevelt (moglie del presidente Franklin Delano Roosevelt) telefonò personalmente a Selznick per proporre la sua governante Elizabeth McDuffie per quella parte;Watts, Jill. Hattie McDaniel: Black Ambition, White Hollywood, HarperCollins, 2005, p. 151 Hattie McDaniel aveva partecipato al casting ma era convinta di non ottenere la parte perché era precedentemente nota per ruoli comici completamente diversi da quello di Mami e credeva che i produttori cercassero un'attrice più seria, tuttavia le cose cambiarono quando Clark Gable (con cui la McDaniel aveva già lavorato in precedenza in Sui mari della Cina e Saratoga ) sostenne vigorosamente la sua candidatura.Harris, Warren G. Clark Gable: A Biography, Harmony, (2002), p. 203 - ISBN 0-307-23714-1 Alla fine Selznick diede retta all'attore e scritturò la McDaniel per quel ruolo che l'ha resa celebre e le ha consentito di essere la prima attrice di colore a ricevere l'Oscar. Riprese Dopo la lunghissima pre-produzione necessaria a realizzare i 90 set necessari ebbero inizio le riprese; queste durarono dal 10 dicembre 1938 al 27 giugno del 1939 e impiegarono complessivamente più di 2400 comparse. Le prime scene girate furono quelle dell'incendio di Atlanta. Vennero girate quasi due ore di pellicola, da cui furono estratti i pochi minuti visibili nel film. Questa sproporzione è spiegata dal fatto che l'occasione di ripresa fu unica, in quanto furono bruciate diverse scenografie di vecchi film tra cui la famosa porta del film King Kong del 1933, che portò addirittura ad un'irruzione sul set dei vigili del fuoco, avvertiti da alcuni residenti del luogo che si erano spaventati vedendo alte fiamme e un denso fumo levarsi dal set. Il film venne diretto inizialmente da George Cukor che insieme al produttore aveva realizzato tutta la pre-produzione, ma dopo meno di tre settimane di riprese il produttore cacciò Cukor a causa delle loro continue liti e in sostituzione chiamò Victor Fleming, che stava lavorando al film Il mago di Oz. Fleming iniziò a girare il film ma dopo alcuni mesi venne condotto ad un grave esaurimento nervoso dalle continue intromissioni del produttore e decise di prendersi una vacanza. Selznick allora chiamò Sam Wood per sostituirlo, ma anche Wood venne cacciato pochi giorni prima del rientro di Fleming, in attesa del quale la regia venne affidata allo scenografo William Cameron Menzies. In tutto i minuti girati da Wood montati nel film sono 33, quelli di Cukor 17. Anche i direttori della fotografia non rimasero immuni alle manie di perfezionismo di Selznick, infatti all'inizio venne scritturato Lee Garmes ma dopo un mese di riprese venne sostituito da Ernest Haller perché Selznick giudicava la fotografia di Garmes troppo oscura per il film; rimase invece sempre costante Ray Rennahan per il technicolor. La scena alla stazione, con una distesa interminabile di feriti, impiegò quasi mille comparse e altrettanti manichini mossi dalle comparse stesse. Diversi particolari di scenografie, tra cui i soffitti della villa alle Dodici Querce e parte della stazione ferroviaria erano semplicemente dipinti su un vetro sovrapposto all'inquadratura. Nella scena del ballo di beneficenza i due protagonisti fecero ricorso ad una pedana girevole per accentuare il movimento rotatorio della danza. Durante le riprese gli screzi fra i membri del cast non furono pochi; l'aneddoto più famoso è legato al fatto che Vivien Leigh detestava le scene in cui doveva baciare Gable che, benché ancor giovane, già portava la dentiera e aveva, secondo l'attrice, un alito "mefistofelico". Inoltre la Leigh era infastidita dal fatto che lei lavorò ininterrottamente per 125 giorni percependo 25.000 dollari, Gable ne prese 120.000 lavorando per 71 giorni intervallati da vacanze. Una curiosità singolare riguarda il fatto che durante tutti i mesi di riprese i 4 attori principali (Leigh, Gable, Howard e De Havilland) recitarono tutti insieme solo per una scena: quella del ritorno dei mariti dalla spedizione a Shantytown, che nel film occupa circa due minuti. Un'altra curiosità singolare riguarda il fatto che dei quattro attori principali i tre che interpretano i personaggi che sopravvivono (Gable, Leigh e Howard) sono morti in giovane età, viceversa la De Havilland, nata nel 1916, è tuttora in vita mentre nel film il suo personaggio è l'unico a morire. Oltre la De Havilland, altro personaggio che era rimasto in vita del cast di Via col vento, era Alicia Rhett (alias Lydia Wilkes) la quale, nata il 1º febbraio 1915, è, però, deceduta il 3 gennaio 2014 a quasi 99 anni. Post-Produzione Alla fine delle riprese il materiale girato era moltissimo: 158.000 metri di pellicola. Hal C. Kern, assunto per il montaggio cominciò immediatamente a lavorare a ritmo forsennato, seguendo le direttive di Fleming e dell'onnipresente Selznick (che ovviamente aveva sempre l'ultima parola). Una prima versione rozza venne preparata in breve tempo, poi da questa furono eliminati circa 45 minuti arrivando alla versione definitiva attuale; in questa versione definitiva vennero montati solo 6.800 metri del totale girato. Poco tempo prima della prima proiezione pubblica il produttore ebbe dei problemi con la censura; infatti nella celebre ultima battuta di Rhett Butler, Clark Gable in lingua originale dice "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn", il termine "damn" era fortemente dispregiativo nella parlata dell'epoca e veniva interpretato come una bestemmia, pertanto le autorità pretendevano che fosse eliminato o sostituito. Tuttavia Selznick non si arrese, consultò i più importanti dizionari di lingua e interpellò diverse personalità del campo fino a riuscire a dimostrare che il termine "damn" era effettivamente forte ma non andava considerato come bestemmia. Questo consentì a Selznick di tenere invariata la scena pagando 5.000 $ di sanzione. Colonna sonora Per la colonna sonora Selznick aveva a disposizione Herbert Stothart, sotto contratto con la MGM e disposto a collaborare. Selznick voleva a tutti costi Max Steiner che però aveva un contratto di esclusiva con la major rivale Warner Bros, questo però non fermò il produttore che accettò di pagare una pesante penale pur di avere il suo compositore preferito. Steiner era indubbiamente un compositore di talento, e aveva composto un gran numero di colonne sonore, tuttavia veniva generalmente considerato ripetitivo perché le sue composizioni erano tutte molto somiglianti tra di loro; per il film "Via col vento" scriverà il brano che lo renderà celebre e che tuttora viene ascoltato e utilizzato (in Italia è la sigla storica del programma Porta a Porta di Bruno Vespa). Il produttore chiamò anche Adolph Deutsch, Hugo Friedhofer, Heinz Roemheld, William Axt, Franz Waxman per completare il lavoro con brani addizionali di musica non originale. Questo è l'elenco dei brani utilizzati nel film: # Selznick International Theme # Main Theme # (I Wish I Was in) Dixie's Land # Katie Belle # Under the Willow She's Sleeping # Lou'siana Belle # Dolly Day # Ring, Ring de Banjo! # Sweet and Low # Ye Cavaliers of Dixie # Taps # Massa's in de Cold Ground # Maryland, My Maryland # Irish Washerwoman # Gary Owen # When Johnny Comes Marching Home # Weeping, Sad and Lonely (When This Cruel War Is Over) # The Bonnie Blue Flag # Hark! the Herald Angels Sing # Tramp! Tramp! Tramp! (The Boys Are Marching) # The Old Folks at Home (Swanee River) # Go Down Moses (Let My People Go) # My Old Kentucky Home # Marching Through Georgia # Battle Hymn of the Republic # Beautiful Dreamer # Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair # Yankee Doodle # Stars of the Summer Night # Bridal Chorus (Here Comes the Bride) # Deep River # For He's a Jolly Good Fellow # London Bridge Is Falling Down # Ben Bolt (Oh Don't You Remember) Uscita e Box Office La prima proiezione avvenne ad Atlanta in Georgia il 15 dicembre 1939, a questa proiezione non poté prendere parte Hattie McDaniel per via delle leggi razziali all'epoca in vigore in Georgia; la premiere ottenne grande successo e Via col vento incassò 945.000 dollari solo nel primo week-end di proiezione. A fronte di un costo stimato in 3,9 milioni di dollari, è a tutt'oggi il film che ha avuto il maggiore incasso di tutti i tempi, correlando il valore dell'inflazione. Il successo del film è talmente duraturo che negli Stati Uniti viene occasionalmente riproiettato da alcune sale cinematografiche e dal 1939 ad oggi ha incassato 198.000.000 $ sul mercato interno, cifra che ricalcolata con l'inflazione lo mette al primo posto dei film americani più visti con 1.329.453.600 $ di incasso. L'incasso globale è di 400.176.459 $, conservando comunque il 92º posto nella classifica dei film che hanno incassato di più nella storia del cinema in termini assoluti; correggendo la classifica con l'inflazione Via col Vento passa al primo posto con circa 2.700.000.000 $ incassati. La sala numero 6 del cinema CNN6 Centre di Atlanta proietta ininterrottamente Via col vento due volte al giorno dal 1939. Il film venne distribuito con la tecnica del Roadshow Theatrical Release, ovvero distribuire il film in poche copie e proiettarlo in alcune grandi città scelte prima di dare inizio alla diffusione su larga scala. Di fatto il film venne distribuito su tutto il territorio degli Stati Uniti solo a partire dal 1941, e anche per l'esportazione si seguì lo stesso metodo, portando così ad una dilazione notevole dei tempi di uscita nei vari paesi (in Italia la prima proiezione del film è avvenuta il 12 marzo 1949, oltre nove anni dopo la premiere di Atlanta). Critica e riconoscimenti Il film è da sempre giudicato come l'apice del divismo e dell'esagerazione hollywoodiana, infatti la sua lavorazione complessa e il grande dispendio di mezzi indicano la volontà del produttore di realizzare un'opera mastodontica. Tuttavia il film è comunque generalmente considerato un'opera di altissimo valore artistico, le critiche riguardano infatti unicamente la durata del film che è ritenuta da alcuni esagerata (ma in parte giustificata dalla voluminosità del romanzo).Il volume della Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, collana Classici d'autore è composto da 872 pagine. ISBN 88-04-49601-0 Alla sua uscita comunque il film venne subito accolto con parere favorevole dalla maggior parte della critica cinematografica, colpita in modo particolare dalla veridicità delle ricostruzioni storiche e dalla sua grandiosità di ambienti ben curati. Una parte della critica invece attaccò duramente il film accusandolo di appoggiare troppo esplicitamente la causa sudista; altre critiche mosse al film lo accusano di avere poca consistenza artistica e di essere la solita storia d'amore con la guerra civile come inutile contorno. Nel 1998 l'American Film Institute ha collocato Via col vento al quarto posto della AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movies, ovvero la lista dei cento film americani più importanti (dopo Quarto potere, Casablanca e Il padrino), spostandolo poi al sesto nella versione del 2007. Inoltre tre citazioni di dialoghi del film sono stati inseriti nella lista delle migliori battute di sempre, per la precisione: * Francamente me ne infischio di Clark Gable al 1º posto * Dopotutto, domani è un altro giorno di Vivien Leigh al 31º posto * Lo giuro davanti a Dio... non soffrirò mai più la fame di Vivien Leigh al 59º posto È stato inserito nella lista del sito theyshootpictures.com al 62º posto dei migliori 1.000 film di sempre, compare inoltre nella lista dei migliori film di films101.com (39º posto) e al 18º posto della classifica stilata dai lettori di Time Out. Empire Magazine lo ha inserito al 18º posto nella sua lista pubblicata nel 1999 e al 44º posto di quella pubblicata nel 2003. Nel 1999 la rivista italiana Ciak ha stilato due liste dei 100 migliori film della storia, uno fatta dai lettori e una dai critici cinematografici interpellati, Via col vento compare in entrambe. Nel 1989 negli Stati Uniti]] è stato selezionato dal National Film Registry per la conservazione ed è stato riversato in forma digitale. Figura inoltre al 166º posto della Top 250 di IMDb con una media voti di 8,2/10. Il voto medio attribuito dagli utenti registrati di Rottentomatoes.com è 8,7/10. Oscar Il film ha ricevuto 13 nomination all'oscar vincendo otto statuette e più due premi Oscar speciali. Vinti * Oscar al miglior film * Oscar al miglior regista: Victor Fleming * Oscar alla migliore attrice: Vivien Leigh * Oscar alla migliore attrice non protagonista: Hattie McDaniel * Oscar alla migliore sceneggiatura non originale: Sidney Howard * Oscar alla migliore fotografia: Ernest Haller e Ray Rennahan * Oscar per il miglior montaggio: Hal C. Kern e James E. Newcom * Oscar per la migliore scenografia: Lyle R. Wheeler e William Cameron Menzies Nomination * Oscar al miglior attore: Clark Gable * Oscar alla migliore attrice non protagonista: Olivia De Havilland * Oscar per i migliori effetti speciali: Jack Cosgrove, Fred Albin e Arthur Johns. * Oscar alla migliore colonna sonora: Max Steiner * Oscar al miglior sonoro: Thomas T. Moulton Premi speciali * Oscar alla conquista tecnica: R.D. Musgrave * Oscar onorario alla carriera: William Cameron Menzies Olivia de Havilland e Hattie McDaniel erano in corsa per lo stesso premio, poi vinto dalla seconda. Sidney Howard morì prima dell'uscita del film e per questo il premio gli venne attribuito postumo, primo caso nella storia degli Oscar. Clarke Gable si arrabbiò molto per aver perso l'Oscar quell'anno. Disse: }} Infatti Robert Donat, vincitore con "Addio, Mr. Chips!" era inglese, così come Vivien Leigh. Differenze rispetto al romanzo * Nel romanzo Rossella ha avuto altri due figli: Wade Hampton Hamilton (avuto dal primo marito Carlo Hamilton), ed Ella Lorena Kennedy, figlia di Franco. Nel film essi non compaiono, così come sono stati eliminati alcuni personaggi (la madre dei gemelli Tarleton, Franco Picard, Cade Calvert, i fratelli Fontaine, e altri). * Nel film manca completamente la parte biografica su Gerald O'Hara, nel libro infatti viene narrata la sua partenza dall'Irlanda, il suo arrivo negli Stati Uniti e il modo in cui è diventato un possidente terriero. * Nel film non si parla nemmeno delle vicende che portarono la ricca quindicenne Elena Robillard ad accettare il matrimonio con Gerald (di molti anni più vecchio di lei). Per Elena è impossibile continuare a vivere a Savannah con il padre e le sorelle, colpevoli di averla separata dal cugino Filippo Robillard (la pecora nera della famiglia) e della di lui successiva morte. Nel libro Elena,in punto di morte a causa del tifo, pronuncia ad alta voce il nome "Filippo". * Prima di sposare Rossella, Carlo Hamilton nel romanzo è fidanzato con Honey, nel film con Lidia (India nella versione originale inglese). * Nel film, al ballo dei Confederati di Atlanta, è Melania la prima a donare la sua fede nuziale al soldato che chiede gioielli, mentre nel romanzo la prima a farla è Rossella, donando all'ingenua Melania il coraggio di donare la sua. * La morte di Gerald O'Hara avviene in seguito alla visita a Tara dall'ex sorvegliante Wilkerson; nel libro, la morte è provocata, sia pur indirettamente, dagli intrighi della sorella di Rossella, Susele. * Molti alleggerimenti sono stati apportati nel film al personaggio di Rhett Butler: è sottovalutata la descrizione del suo ruolo nel forzare il blocco imposto dai nordisti ai porti del Sud, ed è minimizzata la sua relazione con la prostituta Bella Watling, anche lei resa molto più casta. * Nella notte in cui le mogli attendono il rientro dei mariti da Shantytown, Melania nel film legge David Copperfield di Charles Dickens, mentre nel romanzo era I miserabili, di Victor Hugo. * Sono stati eliminati tutti i riferimenti al Ku Klux Klan. Sequel La scrittrice Alexandra Ripley alla fine degli anni ottanta ha acquistato i diritti dell'opera e nel 1991 ha pubblicato un romanzo dal titolo Rossella che inizia poco tempo dopo la fine del libro della Mitchell, da questo libro è stato tratto anche uno sceneggiato televisivo dal titolo Rossella trasmesso nel 1995 e interpretato da Timothy Dalton nel ruolo che fu di Clark Gable e da Johanna Kilmer nella parte della protagonista. Sia il libro che il film hanno ottenuto un buon successo, tuttavia nettamente inferiore all'originale. La storia di questo sequel segue gli eventi del primo libro e riguarda i propositi di Rossella di riconquistare Rhett Butler. Curiosità * Via col vento era il film preferito da Adolf Hitler. * Il film La figlia del vento, diretto nel 1938 da William Wyler ed interpretato da Bette Davis, venne realizzato dalla Warner Bros come risposta al film Via col vento, all'epoca ancora in lavorazione. È curioso notare come i due film si assomiglino lievemente tra di loro. * Via col vento uscì nei cinema italiani il 3 novembre 1951. * Nel 1956 ne venne realizzato un remake brasiliano sotto forma di una serie tv intitolata E o Vento Levou. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1939 Categoria:Film drammatici